Who I Am Hates Who I've Been
by LadyJaye
Summary: What would have happened if Lisa and Jackson had a past, would things have been different?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Author:** LadyJaye

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with Red Eye; I make no money off this (though they are welcome to pay me if they really want to). I just write for my enjoyment and yours. The title is the name of a song performed by Reliant K, thanks to **miserychickfic** for introducing me to this great group and song.

**Summary:** What would have happened if Lisa and Jackson had a past, would things have been different?

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note:** I know it's a stupid summary but I couldn't think of how to summarize this because I don't know entirely where the story is going yet. Reviews are appreciated, but please don't be too harsh, I work six days a week and don't have much time to write these days. Thanks.

**Chapter 1**

_1994_

Last period of the day, English class; Lisa Reisert sat in the front of the class with her friends hanging onto every word coming from the teacher. They had just been handed their copies of Macbeth and were going over the assignment pages. In the back of the class sat the kids who were too cool to pay attention and amongst them sat one student who didn't really fit in any social circle in school, Jackson Henderson.

Jackson was a new student this year and would be finishing out high school in Miami. He had come to live with a distant relative after spending many years as a ward of the state after the death of his parents. He was quiet and kept to himself, usually ignoring all that was going on around him. The teacher started handing out roles to the students for Macbeth, everyone began to groan.

"The role of Lady McDuff will be played by Cindy Harris, Lord McDuff will be played my David Matthews……….Lady Macbeth will be played Lisa Reisert and lastly the role of Macbeth will be played by…Jackson Henderson."

Jackson's eyes immediately lifted from the page he was drawing on and focused to the front of the room. He saw Lisa smile and joke with her friend Cindy beside her. One of the boys at the back slapped him on the arm, "Hey congrats man," he said. Jackson turned to him and glared at him with hollow eyes, then turned his attention to the clock above the teacher.

"Everyone please read Act I before class on Monday and be prepared to recite your roles, and don't worry, you can use your books; this isn't drama class after all."

The bell rang and everyone got up to collect their things. From the back of the room Jackson watched Lisa leave with her friends and then stepped into the hall just after her. His locker was five down from hers and as he threw his books into the locker and gathered his stuff he watched her out of the corner of his eye, listening to her as she laughed with her friends…about him no doubt he thought to himself, everyone else ignored him, why should she be any different. He turned his attention back to his locker and couldn't hear her any longer; he was surprised by a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes!" he said quickly turning around. Standing in front of him was Lisa.

"It's Jackson right?"

"Yeah…Lisa right?"

"Yeah," she said awkwardly.

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Lisa spoke.

"I was wondering if you needed someone to study with, maybe to read over your lines with."

"Um, yeah…sure that would be okay; when?" he asked.

"I'm working tonight and tomorrow afternoon, but I have tomorrow night off if you want to get together then."

"What you don't have a date for Saturday night?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said looking down at the ground so she could hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Okay, shall we say around 8:00 then?"

"Eight's good. Here's my address if you want to work there."

"Alright, I'll see you at eight. Bye," he said to her.

"Bye," she said turning from him to meet her friends outside.

Jackson slipped the paper into his pocket and closed his locker. He walked the opposite way Lisa had to go home.

The next day when Lisa got home from work it was almost 5:30. She quickly ran upstairs and changed into her running suit and on her way out passed her father in the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm gonna need the den tonight."

"Why is that dear, have a date?"

"It's not a date, just a classmate coming over to study."

"Oh, study what?"

"Macbeth, we have to read roles on Monday so he's coming over to go over Act I with me."

"I see…what's his name?"

"Jackson, promise me that you won't go all fatherly on him and give him the third degree. He's a new student this term and he's having a hard enough time fitting in as it is; he doesn't need an overprotective father attacking him."

"Okay, I promise, but the door to the den stays open…understood?"

"Fine," she relented.

"What time is he coming here?"

"8:00 so I haven't got much time for my run, gotta go."

"Be careful hon," Joe Reisert called out to Lisa.

Lisa took off down the street and was back home 45 minutes later. She immediately hopped into the shower to freshen up and once she was dressed went downstairs to quickly tidy up the den so it looked presentable when Jackson arrived. At 7:45 the door bell rang, Lisa got up to answer it but her father was quicker.

"Good evening, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Lisa," he said quickly.

"Hi Jackson, come on in," Lisa said gently nudging her father aside.

"Thanks," he said removing his shoes once he was inside, "I didn't know if I should bring anything with me so I brought some popcorn."

"Popcorn's good, here the kitchen is this way," she said leading him down the hall.

"Will anyone else be coming?" Jackson asked once they got into the kitchen.

"No, I hope that's okay," she said shyly as she took the bag of popcorn from him and placed it into the microwave.

"That's fine…I guess they all had other plans tonight."

"That's likely, they usually do. Would you like something to drink? I've got Pepsi, Mountain Dew and Orange Juice?"

"I'll have a Pepsi please," he said taking the can from her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Joe Reisert looking into the kitchen from the other room watching them; he smiled in his direction and saw the man quickly go back to his television program.

Jackson and Lisa made their way down the hall into the den and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Jackson noted that she already had her book out on the table as well as her History and Math textbook sitting out. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful glancing at her as he did so.

"So why don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday night besides homework?"

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzically.

"Well you are a pretty girl who appears to be popular and probably has guys falling all over her, and yet here you are; sitting at home on a Saturday night doing homework."

"Well thank you for the compliment. Contrary to what you think I don't have guys falling all over me, and quite frankly I'm not that interested in jocks or guys who think they are cool because they hang with the right crowd. I'm after a more intelligent guy, someone who is real, inside and outside," she said looking right at Jackson the entire time she spoke.

"You forgot to say that you are pretty," he said smirking at her slightly.

"Thank you, but if I were to say that I might sound vain, and I'm not a vain person," she said now looking away from him at the pop can she held in her hands.

A moment of silence passed between them. She glanced over to her book willing it to come to her so they could get to reading all the while thinking to herself that this had been foolish. She had asked him to come over because she had thought he was good looking and might be interesting to talk to, but now she was feeling very self conscious and just wanted the night to be over.

Jackson was looking at her and mentally kicking himself for embarrassing her. He had meant it when he said that she was pretty but he could see now that despite her public appearance and confidence that she really was a shy person when one on one. He felt like he might have blown his chance, not that he really deserved a chance with a girl like her, after everything that had happened in his life up to this point. He was the first to stop the silence.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't…. well okay maybe a little uncomfortable, but not with you; with myself. I feel like two different people sometimes and I wish I knew how to meld the two together to create one complete person."

"In a way, I know how you feel…. Well shall we get down to it? I think Shakespeare has waited long enough don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess he has. Where's your book?"

"Oh yeah, about that I forgot it at school. Can I share your copy?" he smiled at her as he asked her.

"Yeah right, you did that on purpose."

"Guilty, I hate homework."

"Alright, scoot over," she said meeting him in the middle.

As she opened her book Jackson looked for where Lord and Lady Macbeth came into the play and looked at Lisa.

"Do we have to read the whole of Act I, Macbeth doesn't even appear until SceneThree and Lady Macbeth doesn't appear until Scene Five?"

"Come on, it will be fun…just do different voices for each character, we'll read opposite until we get to our parts."

"Or we could go get your father, I'm sure he'd be happy to help?"

"You could but it's your ear he'll talk off. I can tune him out, you don't know how to."

"Okay," Jackson said laughing, "we'll read opposites, but you can do all the witches parts."

"Yeah, I love the witches…actually I sort of wish I'd gotten one of those parts instead," she said laughing.

Jackson settled into the couch more comfortably and watched smiling as Lisa stood up and pretended to be one of the witches stirring her cauldron, and then jumping to the next witch.

_**First Witch** _

_When shall we three meet again  
In thunder, lightning, or in rain?_

_**Second Witch** _

_When the hurly burly's done,  
When the battle's lost and won._

_**Third Witch** _

_That will be ere the set of sun_.

Just after 10:00 Jackson was putting on his coat to go home; Joe Reisert had already gone upstairs to bed. Lisa opened the door for him and then followed him out to his car.

"That was fun Lisa, thanks for having me over tonight."

"No problem that **was** fun, you should think about taking up drama," she said smiling at him.

"Only if you do first," he said softly chuckling.

"Hey if you wanna cheat on the homework I was going to try and rent Macbeth with Orson Welles next weekend. It's probably the truest movie to the play," Lisa asked trying not to sound desperate.

"Sounds like fun," he replied smirking at her as he said it, "I would like that."

Lisa held her hand out to him and he took it and gave it a shake. He then did something he never expected himself to do. He tightened his grip slightly and pulled her towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back he saw the shock and the blush of nervousness on Lisa's face.

He smiled at her keeping his face only a few inches away from her own.

"Goodnight my Lady, until Monday."

"Goodnight my Lord," she replied smiling back at him.

Jackson let go of her hand and got into his car. Lisa walked up to the front door and waited until he pulled out of the driveway before going in afraid that it all might be just a dream. When she closed the door she was greeted by her father who was now standing at the bottom of the stairwell grinning from ear to ear.

"So it wasn't a date huh?"

"Dad, don't start please."

"No, I liked him, really I did."

Lisa turned out the downstairs lights and stood beside her father leaning over to give him a kiss goodnight before going upstairs.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_June 2005_

Jackson Rippner walked into the office and saw that there was a manila envelope on the desk for him. On top was a note,

"This is the woman to follow; she's the manager at the Lux Atlantic. Use her to have Keefe's room changed to room 4080. Use any means possible."

He opened the file and immediately held his breath for a moment, staring up at him was Lisa Reisert, someone he had wished for so many times in the last ten years. He quickly put his game face back on and left the office with the envelope. He nodded to another man from the company as he left the mansion and then got into his car and drove home.

When he had closed the door to his apartment behind him he allowed himself to release the shock he felt when he had opened the envelope. He took her picture out again and studied it more carefully. She didn't look like she had aged much in the ten years that had passed; she was still as he remembered her, except there seemed to be something missing in her eyes; the shimmer they once held seemed to not be there. He took out the information sheet on her; while he read he made the call to the airline and arranged a flight to Miami. Just before closing his suitcase he glanced over at the bookcase and wandered over grabbing the copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth he kept there and placed it into the carry on bag.

Jackson sat on the plane staring at Macbeth which was now on the table in front of him. The older woman sitting beside him glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled as he slowly opened the book and a photograph fell out.

"Who is that dear and old friend?" she asked.

Jackson looked up at her wary of what he should say, but then decided that an old woman couldn't possibly be from the organization, so he told her.

"It's a picture of my girlfriend from high school; we met in English class senior year."

"She's very lovely…do you still keep in touch with her?"

"I haven't seen her in almost ten years but I'm on my way to visit her now, I'm surprising her."

"Ten years, do you think that is wise…what will her husband think of you just showing up?"

"She's not married…I still keep in touch with mutual friends of ours," he said placing the photo back in the book.

"I see…well good luck to you young man. I hope you get the girl, as they say."

"Thanks," he said lowering the seat back slightly so he could rest better.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the past.

_1994_

It was now December and the Winter Formal was only a week away. Jackson was at the mall with his cousin trying to find a suit to wear to the dance. He had asked Lisa to go with him the week before; realizing that she would probably want to go to the dance. Now he was not so sure that had been a good idea.

"Jackson, you look scared stiff; what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just nervous Mark; I don't do well in social situations. I hate crowds."

"Then why did you ask her to the dance?"

"Because that's what you are supposed to do in high school is it not? You know, take the girl to the dance, and make her feel special…"

"So you do like her; I thought you two were just friends."

"We are, but all of her other friends are going; she shouldn't be left out."

"No, you just didn't want her going to the dance with some other guy."

Jackson glared at his cousin while he buttoned up the jacket to the suit he was wearing.

"Well, does this look alright?"

"You look like the perfect boyfriend," Mark said smirking at his cousin.

"Shut up moron," he looked over at the sales clerk, "I'll take this one please."

"Excellent choice young man, she's one very lucky girl, if I may say so."

"Thanks," Jackson said as he stepped back into the dressing room to change out of the suit.

The guys left the shop and as they walked by one of the other many clothing stores, Mark grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him to a spot where they wouldn't be seen.

"Look Jack; it's Lisa."

There she was in the store with one of her friends looking at formal dresses. They were talking but the boys couldn't hear what was being said so Mark quietly crept closer to the store, Jackson following, hoping to hear something.

"Mark, this is stupid, we are behaving like kids."

"Shut up, I wanna hear if Cindy is saying anything about me."

Lisa took a simple strapless full length gown with a sequin bodice off the rack and held it up to Cindy and the sales clerk.

"So what do you think?"

"You went straight for that one; been preparing for this a while have you?"

"No, just hoping that maybe I might have an excuse to beg my parents for it."

"And now you have it, only the second biggest dance of our senior year."

"Third if you include homecoming, which is probably more important than the winter formal," Lisa joked to Cindy.

"That is a very lovely dress Miss Reisert, would you like me to put it into the change room for you to try?" the sales clerk asked.

"Yes please; thank you," she said handing the dress to the woman. Turning her attention to Cindy she asked, "So what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"My bridesmaids dress from my sisters wedding last summer, I love it and it's perfect for winter formal."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Of course you think it's perfect, you did design it specifically with winter formal in mind; I know how your twisted little mind works."

"But of course; so what exactly is going on between you and Jackson anyway?"

"We are friends; we enjoy each other's company. That's all."

"Yeah right; you know there's been talk Leese. People think that you and Jackson spend way too much time _alone_ together."

"Yeah…well let them talk. Frankly my dear I don't give a damn," Lisa said smiling.

"Alright, now you'd better go try on that dress; I think you are making the sales clerk nervous."

Lisa went into the dressing room laughing and it was then that Jackson grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him away from the store.

"What are you doing man, she's about to come out of the dressing room?"

"If I see it now then it won't be a surprise, will it."

"I thought you didn't care about that?"

'Neither did I,' Jackson thought to himself as they walked away.

The night of the dance came quickly, all the seniors were preoccupied and Jackson and Lisa were no exception. In English class they had come to a compromise, instead of her moving to the back of the room or he to the front, they simply sat in the middle row together. Shortly after they had changed seats to sit together Lisa had stopped being one of the girls to silently swoon over their teacher, her focus was now solely on Jackson; without her even realizing it.

As a last minute push before the Christmas break they were studying poetry in English class and before them on the desk was The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes. Poetry was not either Jackson or Lisa's strong suit but they were working through the questionnaire both releasing a sigh of relief once the bell rang, Lisa's relief was short lived though as the teacher asked her to stay after class for a moment. Jackson looked at her with a questioning look and silently asked her if she wanted him to stay with her or not.

"Go ahead, I'll see you outside in a moment; I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright," Jackson said hesitatingly.

Jackson waited outside the classroom for Lisa nodding politely at the other students who walked by. A couple of the girls whose lockers he was near looked at him sideways and scanned him up and down; he knew what they were thinking, but pretended not to notice. He had heard the rumours beginning to circulate around the school about him and Lisa and found he sometimes wished what everyone was saying were true. He liked Lisa very much; he found it hard to not think about her when they weren't together. He wondered if she felt the same way and decided that he would try to find out tonight at the dance.

The door opened beside him and he quickly stood straight and fiddled with his locker a few feet away so she wouldn't think he had been waiting for her. He heard her say good bye to the teacher and then she turned towards him walking to her locker. She brushed past him gently tugging on his jacket and smiling at him as she opened her locker and dropped her books inside. Struggling to get her Biology textbook into her knapsack for the weekend, she dropped it right between the two of them and when Jackson bent down to pick it up for her; he gently brushed his hand along her arm and looked up into her green eyes as he stood, never losing eye contact with her.

"You were in there for awhile; is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Mr. Jones just needed to talk to me about the quality of my work," she paused and looked at him as he handed her the book. "He says I've been distracted lately."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Jackson remarked

"Must be this silly dance; speaking of which, I'd better get home so I can get ready for tonight."

"I'll drive you, it's started raining out," he said leading her out to his car after she closed up her knapsack.

Jackson took her hand and they ran to the car, Lisa climbed into the passenger seat as Jackson held the door open for her and immediately leaned over to unlock his door. Once they were both inside Jackson smiled one of his rare smiles, the ones only Lisa ever saw, at her and gently wiped away the rain drops that had settled on her cheek. The 10 minute drive to her place was silent, save for the radio. When they pulled into the driveway Lisa unbuckled her seat belt, Jackson did the same and turned to face her.

"Thank you for the ride Jackson; though I really need to get my car fixed so I can start driving myself," she laughed nervously.

"I don't mind Leese, really. I'll be by at 7:00 to pick you up, so until then my Lady," he said smiling at her.

"Until 7:00 my Lord," she replied.

Taking her hand in his own he gently placed a kiss on her knuckles and then waited until she was safely inside her house before driving away. Lisa closed the door behind her and announced her arrival home; her mother came running down the stairs telling her to get a move on so they could get to the salon on time. Lisa just rolled her eyes and felt the quiet moment she had just shared with Jackson fade into the back of her mind.

_2005_

Jackson was awoken by the captain's voice coming over the speaker announcing their arrival to Miami in just a few minutes. He raised his seat, did up the seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. When they landed his first order of business was to rent a vehicle and get a room somewhere. An hour later he was sitting in his room at the Pacific Hotel standing in front of the bathroom mirror, and looking at Lisa's picture. He knew what he had to do; he managed assassinations, made sure they went off without a hitch, and this time Lisa Reisert was needed to pull this one off. He had been promised that he could retire after this job. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once more; he had changed a bit over the last 10 years, he only hoped it was enough that she wouldn't recognize him. If she did recognize him, he didn't know if he would be able to go through with what he had to do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Just a quick note to say that I know I changed Jackson's last name in chapter one. I did have a purpose for doing this, it should be explained in a later chapter (if I don't lose my train of thought that is). Sorry if I've confused anyone, I hope you keep reading 

**Chapter 3**

_Lux Atlantic Hotel: 7 weeks later_

Lisa Reisert slowly hung up the phone in her office and stared out the window blankly. Her mother had telephoned to tell her that her grandmother Henrietta had just passed away. Lisa walked over to the window and stared out onto the water glistening as the sun set. She started to cry; she had been very close to her grandmother and was one of the only people who understood the pain she felt when her parents' marriage had fallen apart a few years ago. She turned back to the desk and picked up the phone to call her father and tell him the news. The end of the conversation came quickly between father and daughter.

"Dad, will you go with me to the funeral?"

"Honey, I don't think that will be a good idea; your mother and I haven't gotten along very well since the divorce."

"I know, but surely you both could put the past behind you for grandma's sake. She loved you very much dad, she would want you to be there."

"I'm sorry honey, I'm not going to go, but please do give your mother my condolences."

"Alright, fine," she said hurt and angrily as she hung up the phone.

Lisa then proceeded to call the airline to arrange a flight out for the next morning. At his house Joe Reisert stared at the phone. He understood his daughter was upset but he really had no desire to see his ex-wife and her new husband, even if it meant disappointing Lisa.

Lisa left the hotel with instructions to Cynthia to call her if she needed anything and then made her way out to the car. She held her keys in her fist listening to her surroundings for any strange noise. She felt a chill run down her spine though it was still warm out and quickly looked around. She had the feeling that someone was watching her though she couldn't see anyone; little did she know that on the other side of the street, sitting in a silver BMW there was someone watching her. Someone who had been watching her for the last 7 weeks and wondering where the free spirit he had once known had gone; wondering what had replaced her with this overly cautious, always afraid version of the woman he once knew.

She got into her car and drove home, Jackson not too far behind her. He knew there was no reason to rush; she would only go home. She never went anywhere interesting, never went on any dates; she just went to work, the grocery store or video store and then home every day. Her life was boring and predictable; in his own twisted way Jackson was looking forward to re-entering her life, if only to stir things up, to bring back his Lisa.

A week and a half later Lisa Reisert was in the taxi heading to the airport in Fort Worth to go home. The funeral had been a few days earlier and she had stayed a few extra days to help her mother go through her grandmother's things. She and her step-father had barely spoken to each other, both uncomfortable with the other. Her cell phone rang and Cynthia was speaking to her frantically because a reservation had been lost again in the computer and the guests were getting rather annoyed. Lisa stared out the window at the torrent of rain as it came down thinking that maybe she didn't want to go home just yet; she already hated to fly, flying in this weather would be worse.

When they arrived at the airport she handed the cab driver money for the fare and he got her bags out of the trunk. She nodded her thanks to him as she proceeded inside trying to calm Cynthia down and told her what to do about the reservations. She hung up her phone and took one look at the check-in line and was glad that she had arrived early for her red eye flight back to Miami. She stepped into the line and put her headphones into her ears to listen to her ipod. There was a ruckus in front of her; a male passenger was being rude to the service attendant. Immediately Lisa took out her earphones and went into manager mode to try to diffuse the situation.

"Sir, she has no control over how quickly this line moves, so why don't you just relax."

"Stay out of this," he said turning his attention back to the agent.

Suddenly a voice from behind Lisa spoke up.

"Sir, you heard the woman, the flight has already been delayed, don't give her an excuse to keep you from it all together," the voice said cautiously staring at the man with crystal clear blue eyes.

The man stopped his arguing and Lisa turned to face the man who had spoken; the first thing she noticed was his piercing blue eyes and his smile as he looked at her. Something about him seemed familiar though; she couldn't place what that might be.

"Thanks for that," she said smiling back at him.

"No problem. So are you on the flight to Miami?"

"Yes, this very delayed flight. Have any idea when we might actually take off?" she asked him

"Haven't got a clue; but that's why they created the Tex Mex. Best nachos in the airport; would you care to join me for a drink?"

Lisa paused before answering; his directness made her nervous, she suddenly felt very awkward.

"I'm sorry, I have some calls to make before we board; can I take a rain check though?"

Jackson pretended to be disappointed; he had expected her to turn him down.

"Sure, but last time I checked it was already raining out," he said smiling and leaning toward her ever so slightly.

Lisa laughed nervously and then turned her attention to the desk as an agent called her to come up. She turned back to him to say goodbye.

"Well, looks like I'm up. Have a good flight," she tried to say casually; but it came out slightly strained.

"You too, good luck with those phone calls," he said just as his own phone started to ring.

Once Lisa was finished checking in her bags she proceeded to walk away; a woman ran right into her and spilled her iced mocha all down the front of Lisa's jacket. She yelled back to her husband to get her another as she tried to help Lisa clean up. Lisa just plastered a fake smile onto her face and made her way to the washroom. Once inside she took off her jacket and dried her blouse the best she could; she paused momentarily as she noticed the scar just above her right breast. That afternoon came flooding back to her as she stared at it; she quickly shook her head though and reached into her carry on bag and removed a button up sweater to put on over the blouse. When she walked out of the washroom she happened by the Tex Mex and saw Jackson sitting at the bar with a drink and a plate of nachos in front of him; an empty seat next to him.

'What the hell,' she thought and walked over towards him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked

"Not yet, have a seat. You must be a fast talker if you finished all your calls already," he said knowingly.

"Actually I decided that they could wait," she replied smiling at him.

There she was, his Lisa.

"So can I get you a drink; I'll bet I could guess what you like?"

"Okay, guess away."

"I'm thinking vodka; a martini maybe, no too common. A cosmopolitan maybe, no don't think so either. I'm gonna go with a sea breeze; am I right?"

Lisa was stunned, did she really seem that predictable.

"Close, I'll have a bay breeze please," she said directing her attention to the bartender. "That's some trick you've got there," she said.

"It's a good way to break the ice, though I do think this is the first time I've ever been wrong," he said smirking. "My name's Jackson by the way," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Lisa, it's nice to meet you. Is it Jack for short?"

"No. I haven't gone by Jack since I was ten years old. Last name's Rippner."

"Jackson Rippner…Jack the…oh," she said blushing.

"There you go."

"That wasn't very nice of your parents."

"That's what I told them; right before I killed them," he said with seriousness in his voice and eyes.

"Are you serious?" Lisa asked nearly choking on her drink (and not only because it was way too strong). "No you can't be serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. Though I did make sure to tell them that I wasn't impressed before I left," he said laughing.

They talked awhile longer; during their conversation though, Jackson's mind was also on the past, he couldn't help it being this close to her.

_1994_

At 7:00 Jackson rang the door bell to the Reisert residence and was greeted by Joe when the door opened.

"Come on in Jackson, she'll be down in a moment. She's got to make a grand entrance you know," he said laughing quietly.

From upstairs you could hear Lisa yell down to her father to stop teasing her. Wendy walked downstairs, camera in hand and smiled approvingly when she saw Jackson in his neatly pressed suit, corsage in hand. It seemed that time stood still when Lisa started to come down the stairs; Jackson inhaled a deep breath and held it. He had seen the dress at the shop, but it looked even more stunning on Lisa; her hair was styled in a French twist with a few tendrils of her auburn curls gently resting beside her face. She smiled radiantly at him as she took in his appearance once reaching the bottom of the stairs; he held his hand out to her and carefully placed the corsage on her wrist. Both were brought back to reality with the flash of a camera.

"Oh Joe, don't they look absolutely perfect together?" Lisa's mother gushed.

"Actually they do look rather handsome together. Alright you two smile for the camera."

"Do we have to Dad?" Lisa asked pleading, all she wanted to do was go.

"The longer you put this off, the later you will be to the dance; now smile," Wendy said.

Both Jackson and Lisa rolled their eyes but did as the parents asked and smiled. After what must have been an entire roll of film they finally left the house. Jackson held the car door open for Lisa and helped her in, closing the door once she was inside. He then went around to the driver's side and got in. When he turned the engine over soft jazz played out of the speakers; he reached over to the player to turn it off but Lisa put her hand over his.

"It's okay, I like it."

"Alright," he said.

They pulled out of the driveway and drove to the Lux Atlantic hotel where the dance was being held in one of the many ballrooms. When they arrived the dance was already in full swing, they entered the ballroom and a spotlight was suddenly upon them as they made their way down the stairs and towards Lisa's group of friends. When they arrived the girls squealed at how lovely each other looked and the guys all shook hands, rolling their eyes at their girlfriends' behaviour; Jackson had been accepted into the group because he was Lisa's friend so they all had a healthy respect for one another. Once Jackson had enough of talking about Rugby and the sort he gently placed his hand on Lisa's back to get her attention; drawing her toward him so he could speak in her ear.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would like that; that is after all why we are here right?" she replied

He smiled at her noticing the way her eyes mischievously shimmered when she spoke to him; he then found his gaze fall upon her soft lips as she smiled at him taking his hand into hers. He led them to the dance floor just as a slow song began to play, he was grateful; he was not the world's best dancer. He placed his right hand on the small of her back, she placed her left hand on his shoulder and they held hands as he took the lead.

As they danced they became oblivious to everyone around them, all they saw were each other. They locked eyes and Lisa felt the blush rising in her cheeks; she tried to avert her eyes but found herself lost in Jackson's gaze. In his eyes she could see desire; was it desire for her, she didn't know? She felt him pull her closer to him so their bodies were almost touching.

He was also lost in her gaze. He found himself glancing down at her soft lips, painted with the slightest hint of pink lipstick; he pulled her toward him so they were almost touching from head to toe. He decided that if he was going to make a move, this was probably the best time; he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her; gently brushing his lips against hers, waiting to see if this is what she wanted.

Lisa saw him tilt his head to the side ever so slightly and lean in; she also leaned into him and closed her eyes. 'Oh my god; is he actually going to kiss me? This is my first kiss, what if I'm a bad kisser?' she thought. Those thoughts went away the moment his lips connected with hers. The kiss was everything she imagined her first kiss would be; he was passionate yet gentle. He caressed her lips with his own, didn't try to force his tongue into her mouth like she had heard her girlfriends describe kissing to her.

As the song ended their lips parted; Jackson rested his forehead against Lisa's and looked into her eyes. They were both breathless and blushing. Jackson was the first to speak.

"So I take it that was okay?"

"That was better than okay, wow!"

"I agree; would you mind if I did that again?"

"Jackson, you can do that anytime you like," she said smirking at him.

Another slow song started to play and they just wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music.

_2005_

Jackson was brought out of his trip down memory lane by the boarding call announcement for their flight. It felt as though hours had gone by while he reminisced, though it had only been a few minutes; he was amazed that he'd actually kept up the conversation between him and Lisa.

"Sounds like we are getting out of here," Lisa stated.

"Guess so," Jackson heard his cell phone start to ring again. Picking it up and glancing at the caller id he opened the phone and then turned to Lisa, "I'm sorry I do have to take this. Enjoy the flight Lisa."

"You too Jackson, thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome," he said as she walked away. Taking his phone he listened to the voice on the other end, "Yeah I'm ready here, it's a go then. I'll wait for the confirmation then," he said and hung up the phone.

He got to the gate before Lisa and boarded the plane; taking his seat in 18F he once again took the photograph out of the book and looked at it. Seeing her come down the aisle he put the photograph away; a sudden feeling of dread fell upon him as he thought of what he had to do to her. He was grateful that at least she hadn't recognized him; she was after all his first and only love.

**Author's Note: **So how am I doing so far? It's been a long time since I've seen the movie so I had to make up my own conversation for them trying to remember the gist of it at least. Review and let me know if I should keep going or not…I'll try to update quickly.

Thanks to ipredictaRIOT, BregoBeauty, Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness and SolitaryWanderer for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer the same in chapter 1, still don't own anything to do with Red Eye and don't get paid.

**Chapter 4**

Lisa walked down the aisle and found her seat; sitting next to her was Jackson Rippner. She looked down and smiled at him, rather surprised to see him there.

"Oh; hi again," she said.

"I figured you'd be in first class."

"Oh no, not me; I'm in coach all the time."

"Me too," Jackson replied.

"I think that's my seat," she said.

"What really, you're not sitting here."

"I think so, that says 18G."

"You're kidding…you're not kidding. You need a bellhop?" he asked getting up

"No that's okay."

Jackson got up and put her bag into the overhead compartment and as she got into her seat she hit her head on the bottom of the compartment.

"Ow, I'm not usually such a lightweight. Those were some bay breezes," she joked.

"Well I'm cutting you off anyway, so don't worry."

Jackson sat back down beside her.

"So what are the odds huh?" he asked

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"Wait a minute…you're not stalking me are you?" he asked with all seriousness

"No," she looked at him and they laughed, "You got me. Oh geez," she said the last part quietly.

"I'm sorry; you all right?"

"If I say yes, are you going to ask if I'm sure?"

"No that's your dad's department."

"It's just that earlier today I had some cheap wine; that combined with the cheap vodka…I blame you for that."

"Well I feel terrible for that."

"You should!"

"I really do!"

They both looked at each other and smirked. A woman a few seats away looked their way, she appeared to need help, and she was worse off than Lisa.

"I think someone needs a bell hop," Lisa said with a laugh.

"Okay," Jackson responded getting up.

Once Jackson sat back down he looked at Lisa. The flight crew did their final rounds before take off and gave the pre-flight instructions. As the plane took off there was some turbulence. Lisa felt her heart begin to race and her breath quickened. Jackson started to talk to her about her father; she thought it was to distract her from the turbulence.

"Thanks for distracting me."

"That's not really what I'm doing."

"What are you doing then?"

"Just keeping the focus on you and your father."

"Why?"

"Part of my job."

"Are you a shrink?"

"No, manager."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"So what do you do?"

"Government overthrows, flashy high profile assassinations, the usual."

"You're a spy…I should have known."

"No, not a spy."

"A hitman?"

"I'm a lousy shot," he said matter-of-factly.

"Right…you work for the CIA then."

"Well if I did I couldn't tell you now could I."

She listed other types of organizations, he replied calmly to all. Lisa was beginning to get more and more confused.

"Why don't you tell me what you do?"

"I already did."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Whatever you do is your business as long as you're not hijacking the plane," she whispered to him.

"No, I'm not suicidal. And you're right, most days it is my business; but today as fate would have it my business is all about you."

"About me? Where are you going with this?"

"Charles Keefe, one of your regulars. Ring any bells?"

"No, should it?"

"Yes, that's why you need to keep listening; if you want your dad to live."

"What did you say?" Lisa asked as she looked around

"Suit yourself, but you might want to take a look at this first."

Jackson lowered the tray in front of Lisa and put her dad's wallet on the table. She stared at it and suddenly felt panic. She pressed the call bell, Jackson warned her not to do anything stupid or her father would be killed. The stewardess came over to check on her; Lisa did as she was told and Jackson covered for her. She looked at him with such hate in her eyes when the stewardess had brought her water and some Kleenex. He saw the look in her eyes and as much as it was tearing him up inside he didn't look away as she took the Kleenex from him; oh how he hated to be doing this to her. He was beginning to wonder himself if perhaps this was a test from his employers, if they had found the connection between he and her and that's why he was managing this assassination.

He turned his attention to her once more and told her what he needed her to do. This was driving him crazy, she was questioning everything; he didn't want to keep bringing up Joe but he knew he had to in order to keep control of the situation. Lisa asked to speak to her father before making the call to the hotel; she needed to know that he was unharmed. He grabbed the phone and handed it to her once swiping her credit card, he didn't allow her much time to talk with him; just enough so she would know he was fine.

The blonde from before distracted him once more, Lisa tried to get a message out; Jackson was slightly disappointed. When he sat back down he knocked her out with a head butt and then wiped the blood from his forehead. He rested her against a pillow and then leaned back. All he wanted was for this to be over, for her to just cooperate so he could let her go, he didn't want to hurt her. She looked out the window, hoping beyond hope that this was all a horrible dream. She turned her head slightly so she could speak to Jackson.

"I know him," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Know who?"

"Keefe; he's a really decent man."

"Well sometimes bad things happen to good people; like you."

He leaned into her space to make sure he had her attention.

"You know I've known you for a while now Lisa. Before tonight I mean; and as far as I can tell you live for your job, the occasional cocktail at the corner café, the classic late night movies, oh and scrambled eggs at 3 am. What turned you into such a loner; was it your parents divorce? Wait…did someone break your heart?"

'Please don't let it be me…I never meant to hurt you Leese' he thought to himself.

She didn't acknowledge him, just stared out the window. The seatbelt light turned off and she told him she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I need to go."

"Alright, I trust you."

"And I'll need my purse."

"Not that much," he said smugly as he let her out.

Once she was inside the bathroom she collapsed in a heap in the tiny stall shaking and crying. The stress caught up with her and she started to throw up. Once she was a bit calmer she pulled herself up and rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands; the soap on her hands giving her an idea. She wrote _18F has bomb_ on the mirror; while she was writing something suddenly became clear to her. She began to realize what had been so familiar about him, it wasn't just the name Jackson; it was those intense eyes. She knew those eyes once; the last time she saw them was 9 years ago.

**A/N** I was able to see Red Eye again and thanks to some very fast (and only recognizable to me) writing I was able to gather a lot of 'actual' dialogue this time (so it should be pretty darn close to word for word). This part is key, but after this the story isn't going to flow with the film much, I'll be moving in my own direction… just keep reading and you'll see. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Thanks to BregoBeauty, Kim and Mini Nika for your reviews. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, still more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lisa stared into the mirror through the soapy message she had written as her mind took her back.

_1995_

After the winter formal dance Lisa and Jackson had officially become a couple. They had become inseparable; in classes where they couldn't sit together they were always glancing at one another. It made Lisa laugh at how silly she had become over a guy, she had swore that she would keep her head and not get lost in the romance of it all; she had become like her girlfriends, giddy at the thought of him.

Jackson also felt rather childish; he felt stupid at how just a simple glance from her or brush of her hand made him feel; and he certainly believed that he didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as Lisa love him. His parents had abandoned him when he was very young and for years he had been shuffled around the foster system until finally one day the social worker had found his Uncle and family and placed him there; he was better off in foster care as far as he was concerned.

Once high school was over Lisa, Jackson and their friends had gone to a party to celebrate graduation and that's when his odd behaviour started. While they were at the party Lisa and her girlfriends were all talking in a corner of the room and a young man who had come to crash the party came over to where they were and started chatting them up. Jackson observed this from across the room and felt his body temperature rise, it only go worse when he noticed the man slip something into Lisa's drink, unbeknownst to her and her friends. Before Lisa could finish her drink Jackson came across the room and pushed the man aside rudely placing himself between him and Lisa; and took the drink away from her.

"Can I do something for you?" the young man asked

"Yeah, you could leave my girlfriend alone and take your laced drink with you asshole" Jackson scowled at him.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about man; in my defence she never said she had a boyfriend."

"Well she does, now back off."

The other partygoers were beginning to take notice and were encouraging Jackson to do something about the guy. He desperately wanted to but Lisa put her hand onhis chest to get his attention.

"Jackson forget it, he's not worth it; let's just go alright?"

"Fine," he said throwing the drugged drink all over the guy.

As they left the kid who was having the party unceremoniously threw the party crasher out the door and told him not to come back. Jackson pulled Lisa out to his car which was parked a ways down the street; when they got there he pushed her into the side of the car forcefully.

"Ow! What was that for; you hurt me?"

"What were you doing in there; why were you flirting with him?" he said angrily to her

"I wasn't flirting Jackson, we were only talking with him. I didn't know he had slipped anything into my drink," she said with tears starting to fall.

He was beginning to scare her; his eyes which usually held so much soul and caring for her were now full of anger and mistrust.

"Well lucky for you I noticed; or he might have you upstairs in that house right now doing God knows what to you. Or is that what you wanted?"

"Take me home right now Jackson."

"Not before you answer me."

"I'm not going to dignify your question with an answer; if you think I'm just some cheap slut who will sleep with anyone then you don't know me at all Jackson," she yelled back at him.

"Get in the car Leese," he said.

Against her better judgement she did get into the car with him, but she did not acknowledge him at all the entire time they drove. It wasn't until she noticed that they were not headed in the direction of her house that she spoke up.

"Where are we going Jackson?"

"My place; we need to talk rationally and calmlyand in front of your parents is not the place to do that."

"I've never been to your place; why now all of a sudden? Why not some cheap motel if that's what you want?"

She began to get nervous as he pulled in front of the house which was completely dark except for one lamp in the living room. He turned off the engine and turned to face her. He reached out to touch her and she flinched; he had scared her earlier when he hurt her and she was afraid of what he might do to her now.

"You can tell by the look of things that there is no one here; that's why you are here. And I didn't take us to some cheap motel because you are not a cheap slut Leese; please come inside with me so we can talk."

"When we are done talking you'll take me home?"

"Yes; I promise."

"Okay," she said and unbuckled her seatbelt.

They walked up to the front door and Jackson let them in; when he turned on the lights she was quite amazed to see a beautiful living room and dining area. By all appearances it seemed to be a stable happy home; little did she know that was not the situation at all. Jackson took her coat and hung it in the closet for her and she removed her shoes so she wouldn't mark the carpet; he then led her into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"What happened tonight Jackson; you really scared me?" she asked

"When I first saw you talking with that boy I guess I was jealous; something told me that he was up to no good. The longer you talked with him the more jealous I got; when I saw him spike your drink I went over the edge."

"First of all; I've talked and joked like that with people before and you've never lost it like that before. You became possessive; do you realize you were holding me so tightly it hurt? I probably have a bruise where you had your hand."

"I'm sorry Leese; I love you, I really do, but I guess I still have some trust issues."

"Tell me, I want you to trust me," she said taking his face in her hands to get him to look in her eyes.

"My parents left me when I was very young; I was shuffled around the system for years, made fun of because of my name and because I had no family; until my social worker found my long lost Uncle and his family. You think this house, this family is perfect…let me tell you Leese; this is far from perfect."

There it was; he had told her everything, almost everything. He left out the part about his Uncle working for an unknown criminal organization and stuff related to that; but he had told her his deepest secret.

"How could anyone make fun of Jackson Henderson?"

"Henderson is my mother's maiden name; my Uncle's last name. I hate my own last name so I go by Henderson instead."

"Okay…I don't know what your life is like here in this house and by the sounds of it I probably don't want to know; but I'm sorry you were abandoned by your parents. I don't know how anyone could abandon their child, but I'm not going anywhere. I love you with all my heart Jackson Henderson; I'm afraid that you are stuck with me," she said leaning into kiss him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you; will you let me check to see if there are any bruises?" he asked once the kiss ended

"I forgive you…just don't do it again or I'll kick your butt mister," she saidgently lifting her blouse so he could check her back, "so will I live doctor?" she joked

"I think so, I don't see any bruises forming," he said as he brushed his finger along her back.

Lisa felt a shiver run down her spine as he drew a heart on her back with his finger and then kissed the spot where he had drawn, just below her bra clasp. She lowered her blouse to stop him from undoing the clasp. She turned to face him and smiled.

"I think I should go home now Jackson."

"Is that really what you want Leese?" he asked kissing her neck

"Believe me when I say that my body is screaming at me to stay, but I'm not ready for this. I don't want our first time to be make up sex," she said looking into his eyes.

"Okay, you're right. Come on; I'll take you home," he said standing up and holding out his hand for her.

She took his offered hand and he led her to the entrance way and got her jacket out of the closet. He glanced at her in the mirror beside him and fought the urge to make her forget about going home and carrying her upstairs. He did understand that she wasn't ready and in all honesty he didn't want their first time together to be make up sex either; 'there would be plenty of time in the future for that' he thought to himself and smirked. When they arrived at her place he walked her up to the front door and kissed her goodnight promising to call her the next day when she finished work. She stood inside behind the closed door and heard him drive away; her mother coming down the stairs to greet her.

_2005_

Lisa shook her head to return to the present and looked at her watch, only a few minutes had passed since she stepped in here; it felt like an eternity. She knew she had better get back to her seat before he wondered what she was doing. Now that she knew who he was she was angry, scared and wondering if she should confront him; did he remember her? And if so, why was he doing this to her?

**Author's Note:** Ha ha, another cliff-hanger for you…I'm so evil. Don't worry; the bathroom scene is far from over kiddies…Jackson still has to see the message and there is no way I'm taking that whole scene out…it's my favourite scene from the entire movie. Hang on just a little longer and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Thanks to Breezi, Wenham-Wonderer, Kim, Hidden-Rose15 and BregoBeauty for the reviews, I love getting those e-mail alerts, you guys are awesome. As always reviews are appreciated…and they keep my muse whispering into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick note to say that it's 2:30 in the morning here and I've worked a long day and hosted a baby shower tonight, but I felt that I had to write and post this chapter now. Please forgive me for any grammatical and/or spelling erros, I re-read it a couple of times before posting. Thanks.

**Chapter 6**

Lisa straightened her appearance and opened the door to go only to see the icy blue eyes of Jackson Rippner.

"I was wondering…" he started noticing the words on the mirror.

He pushed her roughly into the tiny bathroom stall and locked the door behind them. He held his hand on her throat and pinned her against the wall with his body; he was enraged.

"Don't fight me Leese," he said two inches from her face.

"Please just stop whoever is at my dad's house."

"I have already twice intercepted these little communiqués. You know if they had fallen into the hands of a by the book stewardess she would go straight to the cockpit and we'd land somewhere else. If that happens Leese our guy in the BMW is gonna know about it so do your dad a favour and stop gambling with his life," he said harshly into her ear.

She looked him in the eyes; his grip had loosened on her throat and both of them were breathing rather hard. He had his face mere inches from her own; the scent of his cologne was intoxicating her. Her eyes had travelled to look at his lips, those lips that had once given her so many kisses; she looked directly into his eyes once more before saying the words that came next.

"It's not just my dad's life that's at risk Jackson…it's **your** son's also. Or did you miss that in your surveillance over the last 8 weeks?"

He dropped his hand from her throat and looked at her dumbfounded; there hadn't been any child at her place, no sign of any child that he had seen either. She must be lying to him.

"There's no child…and even if there were; he wouldn't be mine. We just met."

"That's a **lie** and you damn well know it; of course when I knew you before you went by Henderson."

"There was no evidence of a kid at your apartment; so where was he Leese?"

"He spent the summer at my Aunt's place in Montana; if you had really been in every single room in my place you would have found his room. You must not have been very thorough; my dad picked him up at the airport yesterday; which means he is also at the house."

Jackson was now leaning against the sink in the cramped space, the room seeming to get smaller and smaller. He stared at Lisa and then something just under her blouse caught his eye; he stepped forward and gently moved the collar of the blouse to get a better look at the scar. The look in his eyes was a cross between rage and concern.

"Did someone do this to you; who was it?"

"No," she said awkwardly.

"Is that was it is?"

"No," she said more collectedly this time.

"You know what I think," he asked grabbing her by the throat again and pushing her into the sink, "I think that you are not such an honest person. I followed you for 8 weeks and I never saw you once order anything but a sea breeze, and I saw no sign of a kid; not one single picture or anything to say that a kid lives here…you're trying to gain my sympathies and it won't work."

"I can't breathe Jackson, let me go please."

He let her go and she turned away from him.

"You don't have to do this, any of this," she said not looking at him.

"Yes I do Leese, we are both in the business of making our customers happy and when they aren't happy our lives go to shit. That's not going to happen now is it?"

"No."

He turned her to face him.

"Good, because I'm going to tell you that the phones are working again; are you sure we have a deal this time?"

"Yes."

"Peachy; well thanks for the quickie," he said straightening his hair and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He opened the door and she stepped out of the stall to go back to their seats. She heard the flight attendant behind her tell Jackson that this wasn't a motel, she also heard his smart ass reply and shuddered. As she scooted into her seat her son's face flashed into her mind, as much as it killed her to make the call that would murder Keefe and his family, she would do it to protect him. Jackson slid in beside her and told her to collect herself. He thought back to the time spent in her apartment; what if what he thought to be a guest room really wasn't? What if she did have a son, his son?

_1996_

It was already July; the first year of University had gone by quickly for Lisa. Back in January she and Jackson had decided to move in together against her parents' wishes; but they let her because she was now an adult and had to make her own choices, and mistakes. They lived in a small apartment 10 minutes from campus and just down the hall from Lisa's best friend Cindy which worked out well when Jackson had to go out of town on business. His Uncle had offered him a job after seeing Jackson's talent for making arrangements happen; he couldn't refuse the offer. It had been either join or risk losing everything he loved.

Jackson had just returned home from one of his 'business' trips; Lisa was sitting on the sofa watching a movie with Cindy when he came in. He barely acknowledged the girls as he went to the washroom to shower.

"What's his problem?" Cindy asked

"I don't know; he's been more and more distant with every trip he takes."

"Yeah well I hope he plans on sticking around a bit more; what with the baby on the way and all."

"I haven't told him yet, it didn't seem right to tell him over the phone Cin; this is something I wanted to tell him face to face."

"Well if I'm not mistaken he's naked, standing under the hot water and probably tense from all the travelling he's been doing. Now might be a good time to give him a back massage, butter him up, so to speak; you know and bring up the topic of kids."

Lisa just stared at her friend and then laughed.

"What! He might be wanting some loving tonight; I'll go home so you two can play alright."

"Yeah like that won't be obvious will it," she said laughing even more.

Cindy stood up and went to the door, Lisa following behind her.

"Go play Leese; it might be the last time for a while," she said hugging her friend and left.

Lisa had found out she was afour weeks pregnant a few days ago and had been waiting for Jackson to get home so she could tell him. She was happy and scared at the same time; her mother had her when she was Lisa's age and she knew that her parents were not going to be happy about this right away. She was standing in front of the bathroom door and knocked poking her head into the room.

"Yeah?" she heard him ask

"You want some company in there?"

"What about Cindy; isn't she here?"

"No, she left."

"Not tonight Leese, I just want to get cleaned up and go to bed."

"Oh; okay," she said disappointed.

She closed the door and went back into the living room and sat down. Jackson had been becoming more distant lately and she didn't know why; he never talked about his work with her; she wondered what he might be hiding from her. She heard the shower turn off and heard him step out into the hall to go to the bedroom. A few minutes later he walked down the hall and leaned down to kiss Lisa on the head; he knew she was upset with him and rightfully so.

"Come to bed with me?" he asked

She looked up at him and then to the hand he held out to her. She placed her hand into his and stood; following him down the hall she turned out the living room light. She was still upset with him but she had been raised to believe that any relationship worth holding onto took a great deal of work; she just wished it wasn't her who did all the work.

They climbed into bed and Jackson wrapped his arms around Lisa; he didn't want to let her go. As Lisa went to sleep he thought about what his Uncle/boss had told him.

'_Apparently your girl has gotten herself pregnant Jackson; heard it from the doctor himself.'_

'_Why would the doctor tell you anything?'_

'_He knows she's with you and you're with us. Let me give you this advice Jackson, not as your boss but as your Uncle. In this line of work a family is a liability, this is no life in which to raise a child; I should know. I wasn't always an asshole you know, things were good before the kids came along. Take my advice and leave her before this goes too far, unless you think you can convince her to get rid of it.'_

'_Lisa would never agree to an abortion.'_

'_Then get out while you still can, before someone can use her against you. If you really love her you'll leave.'_

Jackson saw that this was a not so veiled threat and decided then that he would do whatever it took to protect Lisa; even if it meant leaving her. While he was in the bedroom getting dressed that night he looked in the once place he thought she might keep the home pregnancy test, knowing full well that she would want to show him, and saw the two pink lines saying that she was indeed pregnant. Once she had fallen fast asleep he quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb her, and got redressed. He placed a note for her on his pillow and grabbing his suitcase he left the apartment; never to see Lisa Reisert again, or his unborn child. He drove away and for the first time since his parents had left him, he cried.

"I'm sorry Leese, I Love You," he said as he drove away into the night.

_2005_

"What was that?" Lisa asked Jackson

He hadn't realized that while he was remembering he had said those last words aloud ever so quietly.

"What! Nothing; it's time Leese, make the call and save your dad's life."

"And your son's," she said again as he dialed the number for the Lux Atlantic.

When she had Cynthia on the phone she told her to change Keefe's room with some bullshit reason; but coming from Lisa who was Miss Dependable, Cynthia believed every word. She hung up the phone and then handed it to Jackson.

"What now?" he asked

"You know what, your end of the deal; call off your guy."

"Not yet; I'll make the call once I have confirmation that the Keefe's are dead."

"His family is travelling with him? Oh God Jackson what did you just have me do?"

"If someone wants to send a big brash message that's their problem; mine is making sure all the pieces are in place."

"What if that was your son?"

"Enough with that bullshit," he hissed at her, "You lost the baby. Quit trying to play the baby card, doc said you lost it at 3 months."

"They thought I lost it but I found out a couple of weeks after the 'miscarriage' that I was in fact still pregnant, it was false bleeding. He obviously didn't know because I switched doctors; he creeped me out. Now I know why," she said to him.

Jackson looked at her and she was sure she saw the colour drain from his face with the realization of what had just taken place. Everything she was telling him was true; he saw it in her face. She wasn't trying to deceive him; she just wanted to save their son. 'Their son' the thought hit him like a tonne of bricks. He looked away, he didn't want her to see him lose control, even if was only for a moment.

"What's his name?"

"Jaden; he just turned eight on March 10th," she said quietly.

"And the scar?" he asked placing his hand on her chin to face him

"One thing at a time Jackson; is this why you left me that night?"

"What's that?"

"This job; is this what you were doing then too?"

"Yes; it's complicated Leese and you're right. One thing at a time."

He leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes.

"I promise you this Lisa; your father and Jaden won't be hurt."

"Are you even sorry for what you've done to me tonight? You deceived me, threatened me and forced me to make it easier to have a good man and his family murdered."

"I really am sorry hon," her old nickname slipping out as he spoke, "but I think I'm starting to put together why it was this way."

"Why is that?"

"Give me a few minutes to think it over; then I'll tell you."

**Author's Notes** WOW over650 hits so far but only a handful of reviews. Please tell me if you are liking this story and if I should bother to continue…I really want to and despite my busy schedule I'm trying to stay on top of it. My muse is getting sad too so please cheer her up and leave your thoughts behind…it will help her to stay inspired. This story doesn't feel like it's reached it's ending quite yet. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jackson got up and took Lisa's purse out of the overhead compartment and handed it to her. She took it and looked at him confused; he closed the compartment and sat back down beside her.

"Alright; the nearest I can tell is that your being involved in all this is just convenience. I severed all ties with you when I left that night…and before you say anything," he said placing his finger on her lips, "Yes I left to protect you. I knew about the baby, I found the pregnancy test in your old Macbeth text that night. That bastard had threatened you; he said you were a liability, one that could be used against me."

"Jackson, you could have told me," she said quietly.

"And have you look at me then the way you are now? I think **someone** found out that you were the manager at the Lux and that this would be a perfect job to test my loyalty after all these years."

"By someone you mean your boss right?"

"Exactly," he said pulling out the book in his inside breast pocket, "You have always been with me Leese, right here; I've never loved anyone the way I do you. Only when I took the picture out to look at it 8 weeks ago, when all this mess started, the picture was not in the place it has been for the last 9 years, someone has seen it and knows we have a connection."

"So you are a pawn in this game also; now there's a turn of events I'll bet you didn't plan on," she said trying to hide the smirk on her face. "So what are we going to do now?"

"**We** aren't going to do anything, I'm going to finish this job and retire as was promised to me."

"**We** **are** going to do something, together. You pulled me into this Jackson by forcing me to make the call that will murder a man and his family; I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, but you realize for there to be no retribution Keefe and his family have to die? It's the only way that we will both be free."

"There has to be another way," she mused.

Jackson looked at Lisa as the wheels in her mind turned, trying to come up with a solution; he smiled at her and then took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips gently placing a kiss on her knuckles. The younger stewardess from earlier noticed this small display of affection and giggled quietly to herself as she walked past them with the refreshment cart. Lisa looked into Jackson's blue eyes and felt her face begin to blush, she hadn't felt this way in years and the memories of everything Jackson had done to torment her on this red eye flight went away as she leaned in to kiss him. Jackson was taken aback by the kiss at first but quickly took control of the situation by pulling her toward him as far at their seats would allow as he deepened the kiss; for the first time in years he felt sure that everything would work out, that he, Lisa and Jaden would be a family the way he had wanted to be the night he walked away.

Lisa placed one hand on Jackson's neck and ran her fingers through his hair; the other clutched his shirt as he pulled her to him deepening the kiss. For the first time since the rape she wasn't afraid, she knew that everything would be okay. Obviously she and Jackson had a lot of stuff to sort out and work through but she somehow knew that they would be able to. When they finally parted, both desperately needing to breathe, Jackson looked into her green eyes which were slightly clouded over with desire as were his. She was the first to speak.

"I take it you handed me my purse because you'd like to see a picture of your son?" she asked breathlessly

"Well you didn't have any out in your apartment" he replied with one of his trademark smirks.

"Just a sec then," she said placing a quick kiss on his lips and then reaching down for her purse.

She took out her wallet and handed it to Jackson; there in what had to be one of the best school pictures Jackson had ever seen was Jaden smiling at him with the same lopsided smile Lisa got when she was being silly.

"He has your eyes and your silly smile," he said laughing.

"He might have my eyes and smile, but he's got your hair, nose, lips and build. He's very much your duplicate," she said taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

Jackson looked at their hands intertwined and then back to the picture of Jaden. The fasten seatbelt sign came on as the plane began it's descent into Miami airport; he looked at Lisa's profile in the morning sunlight as she now stared straight ahead waiting for the plane to touch down. He took her credit card out of the pocket on his jacket, took the airplane phone, swiped the card and dialled the hotel.

"Good morning Lux Atlantic Miami; this is Cynthia. How may I help you?"

"Tell Keefe's security team to turn around and go somewhere else, he's going to be assassinated if you don't," Jackson said hanging up the phone.

Lisa stared at him, jaw hanging open.

"What have you done?"

"You wanted to save Keefe didn't you?"

"Well yes, but what about my father and Jaden; won't they kill them now?"

"Not if we hurry. Don't grab anything when we land, just take my hand and run; okay?"

"Okay," she said taking his hand and placing her other hand on the belt buckle.

What neither Jackson nor Lisa knew was that a few rows behind them on the opposite side of the plane someone was picking up their own telephone and making a phone call themselves.

"This is Lena, Rippner and his bitch appear to be back together. He's called the hotel to warn them about the hit. Take care of the father, leave the kid until they get there," she hung up the phone and waited for the plane to land.

Once they had landed Jackson and Lisa both undid their seatbelts and stood up to get off as quickly as possible.

"RIPPNER," Lena shouted.

"Shit, come on Leese," he said dragging her behind him.

Jackson and Lisa tore out of the plane and into the terminal running as fast as they could; Lena on their heels the entire time.

"Who is she Jackson?" Lisa asked between breaths

"Someone I worked with in the organization. I should have known, dammit," he said harshly as he pulled her around a corner to hide. "Where are your shoes?" he asked her noticing she was only in her stockings.

"Back on the plane; it's a little hard to run in heels you know."

He quietly chuckled and then pressed himself against Lisa as Lena came into his line of sight; she ran right past them.

"She's gone?" Lisa asked

"She won't be far away; how did I lose control of the situation so much?"

"I think it was when we were in that cramped washroom; you really hate to lose control don't you?"

"Yes, we had better get to your dad's place fast. She is the only other voice that my 'dog' will listen to and she's probably called him already," he said as they walked to the door passing the airport bar.

"Here she comes again; let's go and let me take care of her alright?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You might be surprised," she said producing the knife she had taken from the bar as they went by.

Jackson and Lisa slowed their pace enough to let Lena catch up to them; she placed a gun at Lisa's back and Lisa tensed up.

"Nice and slow now, let's not attract any further attention to ourselves than we have to. Rippner you disappoint me, I thought you knew better than to mix business with pleasure."

"Shut up Lena," he said curtly.

"Is my father dead?" Lisa asked fearfully

"He should be, but don't worry; you'll both see your son before he dies. The organization wants you to watch us kill them both Jackson," she said to them as they entered the parking garage.

Lisa tightened her grip on the knife and clenched her jaw. Before Lena knew what was happening Lisa spun around and thrust the knife into Lena's neck, blood began to flow freely from the wound. Jackson grabbed the gun out of her hand as she threw her hands to her throat and glared icily at Lisa.

"You probably wouldn't understand this, but there's nothing more dangerous than a mother whose child is being threatened," she said as Lena fell to the ground and stopped breathing.

They ran to the nearest car and got in, hotwired it and took off for Joe Reisert's house; praying that they weren't too late.

"When we all get out of this; Lucy, you've got some explaining to do," he said using their old joke to bring her out of her shock.

"I just killed someone and all you can do is joke?"

"It was self defence Leese; don't you forget that."

"Right; self defence. It was me or her."

"That's right; now I don't suppose you know how to use one of these things do you?" he asked handing her the gun. "I wasn't joking when I said I was a lousy shot."

"I've fired one before; I'll see how much I remember."

"Good; because we're here and my guy is not in his car."

**A/N Oh my god, do you think they will make it in time. Review if you want to know.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it means so much to know that people are still interested; I love opening my e-mail and seeing all those review alerts. Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to all who reviewed; I know I've kept you on pins and needles but one thing before I get to the story._

_LinNicole: Jackson warned the hotel about the assassination because he knew if Keefe was killed that Lisa would not forgive him; and that would be far worse than any retribution that might come. He just got her and his son back; he's not ready to lose them just yet. Thanks for reading._

_Hidden-rose15: Yes that is the title of Reliant K's song…I just recently discovered the group. The song title was perfect…and the song does fit Red Eye to a tee._

_To Wenham-Wonderer, Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness, Megan, BregoBeauty and Mini Nicka…thanks for continuing to read and review._

_Now…on with the story _

**Chapter 8**

_10 Minutes Earlier_

Joe Reisert stepped out of his front door to pick up the newspaper; he noticed that the silver BMW that had been parked on the street the night before was still there. He thought he saw someone inside talking on a cell phone; then the door opened and a man got out of the car and looked right at Joe. He went into the house and put the paper on the counter, something didn't feel right to him; the man had a cold look in his eyes. Joe went into the living room where his eight year old grandson was sitting watching cartoons.

"Jaden," Joe said.

"Yes Grandpa," Jaden said looking up at Joe.

"I want you to do something for me," he paused to make sure he had the child's full attention, "I want you to go upstairs and hide. No matter what you hear I don't want you to make a sound; can you do that for me?"

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Jaden asked innocently

"Yes we are; now go find yourself a really good hiding spot, and remember, don't make a sound no matter how long it takes for me to find you."

"Okay grandpa; don't cheat while counting," Jaden said getting up and running up the stairs; he had a new hiding spot he wanted to try anyway so he went right there.

Joe looked out the front window and saw the man from the car coming up the walk; something glinted in the morning sun. Joe recognized it as a knife, a rather large knife; so he casually walked up the stairs to Lisa's room and took her field hockey stick out of the closet and then quietly went down the stairs to wait for this intruder to come in; he didn't have to wait long. The door handle turned and the man entered the house; Joe swung at the man's arm with all his strength and managed to knock the knife out of his hand. He was about to take another swing at the man's head but he caught the field hockey stick and pulled Joe along with it onto the floor. Grabbing his knife he aimed it at Joe to make the kill.

_Present time_

Jackson and Lisa didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before jumping out and running to the house. Jackson grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her back so she wouldn't go running into the house; he didn't know what to expect. He slowly opened the door and motioned for Lisa to hold the gun up and cover him. He slunk into the house and quickly went into the kitchen to grab a knife from the wood block on the counter; Lisa followed him into the house.

It was a mess, things were broken; there had obviously been quite a struggle here. She felt her heart begin to race and her breathing quickened as her stomach twisted into knots; she couldn't see her father or her son anywhere. Jackson came back into the hallway beside her and motioned for them to move to the living room; there in the living room they saw blood all over the area rug in the middle of the room. Lisa's father sat in a chair holding a kitchen towel on his arm where he had been slashed and the would-be assassin lay on the floor beaten to death; Lisa's field hockey stick lying next to him on the ground.

"DADDY," Lisa yelled running to her father.

"LISA," he called out as she came running to him taking the towel off his arm to look at the wound. "It's not as deep as it looks honey; I'll be fine," he said drying her eyes with his other hand.

"Oh my God, Jaden…where is he daddy?"

"He's upstairs hiding," he motioned to the staircase; it was then he noticed Jackson. "Do I know you?" he asked

"Once upon a time sir," he said staying back.

Lisa ran to the stairs to go up; standing at the top was Jaden. When he saw Lisa he ran down the stairs to her; Jackson watched as she held their son not wanting to overstep his bounds.

"Mommy is Grandpa okay…I heard yelling and stuff breaking; but I didn't come out of my hiding place until I heard you," he said clinging to his mother tightly.

Lisa picked up her son and carried him into the kitchen trying hard to hold back the tears; her son was safe and her father was still alive. In the living room Jackson had taken over looking after Joe until the ambulance arrived; the sirens could be heard getting closer. He was fighting the urge run before the cops showed up; Joe looked at him, studying him and trying to remember. Suddenly it came to him and he felt the rage he had felt 9 years ago seep into his blood once more.

"Jackson Henderson…what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Mr. Reisert."

"What makes you think you have any right to walk back into my daughter's life after you left her heartbroken and pregnant?" he hissed at Jackson so Lisa wouldn't hear. "Are you involved in whatever this is?"

"I'm ashamed to say that I was, please Mr. Reisert you need to stay calm. Lisa and I will explain everything to you later," Jackson said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to check on Lisa and my son; don't move," he said as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics came in to tend to Joe.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and saw Lisa rocking Jaden in her arms looking out the window into the backyard; she turned when she heard him come in.

"How is my father?" she asked softly

"He's as stubborn as ever," he said smiling, "He'll be fine. How is Jaden; he didn't see anything did he?" he asked worriedly

"No he was upstairs the whole time…and like his father he never lies," she said using the same words he had told her earlier that evening.

Jaden started to stir in Lisa's arms and looked at the new face in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" he asked surprised

Jackson was shocked; he expected that to be the last word to come out of Jaden's mouth.

"Why did you say that honey?" Lisa asked brushing his brown hair out of his eyes

"Because he's the man in the picture you cried over for a long time. Is he my daddy?"

"Yes he is baby," she said as Jackson tentatively walked over to them.

Jaden looked at Jackson apprehensively; then asked the question he had wanted to ask since he knew he didn't have a father.

"Why did you leave mommy and me?"

Jackson felt the tears in his eyes but tried to hold them back; he didn't succeed very well.

"I had my stupid reasons, but if it's alright with you I'd like to stick around and get to know you?"

"Do I have to call you 'Daddy'?"

"Not if you don't want to; you can call me Jack," he said holding out his hand.

"Okay, just don't hurt mommy again or you'll have to deal with me okay," he said taking Jackson's hand and shaking it.

"Deal," Jackson said trying not to smirk.

Lisa put Jaden down and told him to go back upstairs and wait for her. Once he had left the room she turned to Jackson and saw the widest grin she had ever seen on his face; she laughed at him.

"That kid is the perfect mix of us Leese," he said laughing.

"How's that?" she asked mischievously

"My looks, your sass; the perfect kid. OW!" he said as she playfully slapped his arm.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly; he wrapped his arms around her and held her flush against him deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone behind them, "Ahem," the voice said. They looked to the door and saw a detective standing there.

"Miss Reisert, Mr Henderson; we'll need to get a statement from you."

"It's Rippner," Jackson said

"I'm sorry?" the detective asked confused

"It's Rippner, Jackson Rippner."

"I hope you've got a lot of time detective, this is bigger than you think," Lisa said.

Suddenly it dawned on her; Keefe, the assassination.

"Jackson, we've got to call the hotel and make sure that Keefe is okay; that no one was killed," she said reaching for the phone.

"Hold on a moment, this has to do with the attempted assassination of Charles Keefe?"

"Like the lady said, this is bigger than you thought," Jackson said to the detective.

"Miss Reisert, hang up the phone and start talking please."

"Not until we go to the Lux Atlantic, I'm the manager there; I need to be there."

"Alright, let's go then," he said ushering them out of the kitchen.

Joe was being taken to the hospital for stitches and Lisa started up the stairs; the detective placed a hand on her to stop her but let go once he saw Jackson glare at him. She continued up the stairs.

"Our son is up there, he is not staying here alone."

"I'll post an officer to stay with him," he said.

"No, I'm not letting him out of my sight," Lisa said carrying her son.

He had fallen asleep on the bed in his room; Lisa wrapped him in a blanket and carried him down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Jackson took Jaden into his arms so Lisa could put on a pair of runners for their trip to the Lux Atlantic. The three of them climbed into the detective's car once leaving the house and dodging the neighbours many questions and headed in the direction of the hotel. Jackson and Lisa held hands and looked at each other, both hoping that Keefe and his family had not been hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

_First off I want to apologize for the amount of time its taken me to update but I've had a bit of writers block and Im now working 3 jobs until the end of November, then Im back to one full-time job. I know Im crazy but whatever...on with the story._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far...they mean so much to me._

_Disclaimer: Still dont own anything related to Red Eye and Carolyn Keene owns the rights to Ned Nickerson (Nancy Drew books), I just love that name so I had to use it somewhere. Thanks._

**Chapter 9**

The police detective pulled up to the Lux Atlantic Hotel 20 minutes later with Jackson, Lisa and Jaden in the back seat. He opened the door for them to exit, leaving a sleeping Jaden back in the car with a junior officer nearby and went into the lobby looking for Cynthia. There were fire trucks and ambulances all around; people were being escorted out and taken care of, the more serious were being taken to the hospital.

"Cynthia! Are you alright?" Lisa asked

"I'm okay...but Lisa," she started sobbing uncontrollably, "I didn't get Keefe and his family out in time...Keefe might die," she said almost whispering.

"How badly were they hurt...has anyone else been killed?" Lisa said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I dont know," was all Cynthia said.

Meanwhile, Jackson was standing near the front desk watching the scene unfold before him. The detective they had arrived with was speaking to one of the officers first on the scene; he noticed Jackson nod at him to come over.

"What is it Mr. Rippner? I don't know how you are connected to this but I can't share much information with you."

Before speaking, Jackson made eye contact with Lisa; she knew right away what he was about to do.

"Tell me this...was Charles Keefe killed?" Jackson asked as Lisa walked over to them

"He is in serious condition; the doctors don'tknow if he is going to make it. What does that have to do with you?"

"Because I helped orchestrate the assassination. I was the manager on this job and my job was to get Lisa to use her pull as hotel manager to change Charles Keefe's room so that he could more easily be assassinated.

The detective stared at Jackson and Lisa as she nodded with sadness in her eyes and took Jacksons hand in her own.

"Well are you going to arrest me detective? I just admitted to setting this all up."

The detective regained his composure and took out his handcuffs.

"Mr. Jackson Rippner, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. If you choose to not have an attorney you still have the right to request one at any time. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" he said placing the cuffs on Jacksons hands

"I do; Lisa don't worry about me. Just take care of things here; I'm sorry," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know; I'm sorry too," she said giving him a quick kiss before he was taken away.

She asked thepolice officer to please bring in Jaden as things were beginning to quiet down and take him to her office while she dealt with everything else.

"Cynthia; I need you to watch Jaden for me while I go to the police station."

"But why...you didn't do anything wrong."

"Jackson set this mess up and I helped him."

"Well you didn't do it willingly...or did you? I thought I just saw you kiss him before they took him away?"

"I did and no I didn't help him willingly, but I did make the room change so the police are going to want to speak with me also. Can you please just keep an eye on Jaden?"

"Of course I can, but I want answers when you are done."

"Thank you Cynthia," Lisa said hugging the red head and walking over to another officer to have herself taken to the station.

On the way there she called one of her father's lawyer friends and told him to meet her and Jackson at the station; he agreed.

"Well Mr. Rippner, what exactly do you want to tell us? Would you like to speak to an attorney before we get started?" the detective asked

"No I dont need an attorney thank you."

"Yes he does; hello detective. My name is Ned Nickerson and I am Mr. Rippners attorney. Could you give us a few minutes please?"

"Of course; gentlemen," he said as he walked out of the interrogation room.

"I'm sorry I don't recall asking for an attorney."

"You didn't; Lisa Reisert called me. I used to work with her father Joe. She said that you both would need a lawyer so here I am."

"Both!"

"Yes, shes on her way in now for questioning. She should be here any time now."

"I see; just so you know she didn't help me willingly. I forced her into it."

"And for that I hate you right now, that girl is like a daughter to me, but because she asked me not to hurt you and to wait for her before we speak to the police I'll behave. But only because Lisa asked."

"Yes Im sure if it had been Joe who asked for your help you would have probably beat me by now," Jackson said with a mockingtone in his voice.

"Certainly not in the police station...I'm not a smart lawyer for nothing. You never beat up your clients in police custody..." he said smirking at Jackson, "Ahh, Lisas here now lets call her in shall we."

Ned opened the door and waved at Lisa to come over to the interrogation room.

"I'd like to see my attorney please? Hes just over there."

"All right Miss Reisert, the officer said letting her go."

Lisa walked into the room and immediately went over to Jackson and hugged him wrapping her arms around him tightly, he reciprocated.

"You haven't said anything yet have you?"

"We were just about to begin the song and dance when my lawyer walked in."

"Good; I know you don't think you need a lawyer but you can't get out of this easily."

"Leese, I can take care of myself; I don't know why you are here though?"

"I'm a witness to everything last night; I know you Jackson. You couldn't have changed completely since I last saw you," she said taking the seat across from Jackson.

"You don't know that Leese; I've helped to kill many people over the years and I left you alone and pregnant 9 years ago. You should be furious with me for what I've done," he said to her with very little emotion registering on his face.

"Wait a sec," Ned said interrupting the two, "This is Jackson whom you dated in high school; Jaden's father?"

"Yes Ned this is Jackson," Lisa said looking at him; then turning back to Jackson she said, "Yes I should be furious and I am, but right now is not the time to discuss that, we have to deal with this."

Jackson and Lisa locked eyes from across the table, each daring the other to break contact. Finally Ned cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You seem pretty sure about this; why don't you both tell me what the hell happened tonight. Who wants to go first?"

Both Jackson and Lisa looked back at each other and smiled.

"Ladies first!"

"No; I insist you go first…you've got so much more to tell than I do," Lisa replied.

Ned sat down in the last unoccupied chair and took out his note pad. Nothing could prepare him for the story he was about to hear. While Jackson spoke with very little emotion Lisa allowed herself to listen to everything he said while silent tears crept into her eyes; Ned watched her as he listened to Jackson tell his side of the story. He couldn't believe that the man sitting before him was the same man he had met at Lisa's high school graduation; the same man that appeared to love Lisa so completely and yet left her one night with no explanation.

'I hope she doesn't think about forgiving him too quickly' Ned thought to himself, 'I don't want to see her hurt again.'

"Now I'm here at the police station telling you the whole story; and just so you know Mr. Nickerson, I don't lie. Everything I've told you this morning is the truth."

"Jackson, would you consider turning on the people you work for? Think about this for a moment; if you do testify against them the D.A. may go easier on you."

"There's already going to be someone coming after me because I've allowed myself to get taken in for questioning; and if they do somehow find out that I made the call to warn Keefe then they will come after Lisa. I will not put her and Jaden's life in danger anymore than I already have."

There was a knock at the door; the District Attorney walked into the interrogation room once the door was opened to him.

"Jackson Rippner I presume?"

"Mr. Rippner is my client," Ned said to the D.A.

"Charles Keefe didn't make it, he died during surgery; his wife and children are still in critical condition. I'm here to inform you and your lawyer that the charges against you are now Accessory to Murder in the First Degree."

"What about me?" Lisa asked quietly trying to hold back her tears

"At this point Miss Reisert no charges are being brought against you. I'll leave you now Ned to confer with your clients."

"Thank you Josh," Ned said shaking the man's hand and closing the door behind him.

"Well; it looks like this just keeps getting better and better," Ned said facing Lisa and Jackson once more.

"Excuse me please," Lisa said getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"Let her go; maybe it's easier if she hates me. Then she won't be in any danger."

"You still care for her don't you?" Ned asked

"I never stopped loving her, she's the only thing in my life I ever did right; and then I walked away," Jackson said quietly; ashamed of himself.

**A/N: I know I'm stepping OOC for Lisa and especially Jackson, but this seems to work for my story…for now. Please review and let me know if you like it. If you hate it…please be kind with your review, I like to get all reviews, good or bad, I just like the good ones more. I'll try to update quicker, I promise. – Jennifer**


	10. Chapter 10

_A quick shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter, Wenham-Wonderer, Mini Nicka, BregoBeauty and lastly Hidden-Rose15. Thanks for your comments, they mean so much (and the little voice inside my head thanks you too). Before the power outage I think I had over 1000 hits and now there are over 400 so thanks to everyone who is reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter too…don't forget you can leave your comments. Good or Bad, I'll read them all._

**Chapter 10**

Lisa walked down the hallway and into the ladies washroom; only when she was in a stall did she allow herself to cry for Charles Keefe and his family. She hadn't been lying to Jackson when she said that he was a good man; he was the one man besides her father who had known about the rape 2 years earlier. Lisa and his family had become good friends over the years and his wife had been there to support her after she had been attacked. A few minutes later she stepped out of the stall and splashed cold water over her face to wash away the tearstains and relieve some of the puffiness in her eyes.

Jackson felt bad for Keefe's family and he felt bad for Lisa. He had seen it in her eyes on the plane when she told him that Keefe was a good man; he was not only another person who regularly stayed at the Lux, but also a friend. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise at this thought; just how much of a friend was he? No. Lisa wasn't the type of woman who would have an affair with a married man. He shrugged that thought out of his mind. He could see Lisa coming back to the interrogation room from the washroom she had retreated to, he could also see someone standing at the information desk looking in Lisa's direction. He turned his attention to Ned and the police detective.

"I will not testify against my former employers," he stated, "this will only put Lisa in more danger. They know about our history by now and they will use her to get to me."

"So what do you propose Mr. Rippner? Can we offer you a 8 by 8 cell or would you like to upgrade to a 10 by 10 cell?"

Jackson looked at Ned and gave him an apologetic look; Ned knew exactly what he was about to do. Lisa walked into the room and observed the scene before her; Jackson rose to his feet and looked into the detective's eyes.

"Perhaps another time detective, but at the moment I have other places to be," he said quickly removing the gun from the holster and grabbing Lisa rather forcefully.

Lisa screamed as Jackson held onto her tightly and dragged her out of the room toward the exit, the gun held up against her ribs pressing in hard. Every gun in the station was trained on them, the chief telling his men not to shoot and trying to talk Jackson into letting her go. Jackson looked at the man standing at the information desk and glared at him, he was wearing an expensive suit and had a smirk on his face daring Jackson to comply.

"Follow my lead Leese," Jackson hissed into her ear, "When we get outside take my hand and don't let go," he guided her attention toward the man in the suit as they exited the building.

"Fine; but give me the damn gun," she whispered to a startled Jackson, "You did say you were a lousy shot right?"

"Yes I did," he said handing her the gun and taking her other hand in his.

They ran to an unmarked police car and got in, hot wired it and tore out of the parking lot; with both the man in the suit chasing them in his black Mercedes and at least a half dozen other police officers hot on their trail.

"I can't believe you just did that Jackson…what the hell were you thinking?" Lisa shouted at him while he drove

"Let me see…I saw that bastard at the desk, you coming back to the room and he looked me in the eye and smiled. He was there to kill us!"

"Surely we were safe in the police station…out here we are wide open" she shouted again.

"The people I work for have someone paid off _everywhere_," he said stressing the word everywhere. "It would only be a matter of time before he was allowed access to us."

After losing the police and their other escort Jackson made a sharp left turn causing Lisa to crash into his side even with her seatbelt on. They were near a large shopping mall; he abruptly hit the brakes skidding the car to a stop near the northwest corner of the parking lot.

"Come on Leese, we've gotta ditch this car and get another," he said unbuckling his seatbelt.

Lisa did the same and they stepped out of the car heading towards the parking lot; Lisa still had the gun, which was now safely tucked into the waistband of her skirt. 'Why am I doing this?' Lisa thought to herself anger now seeping to the surface. She let go of Jackson's hand and stopped causing him to turn and face her.

"What are you doing Leese?" he asked angrily

"That's what I'd like to know? What the hell am I doing? Just a few hours ago I was a just a woman returning home on a red eye flight from her grandmother's funeral when all of a sudden her life is completely turned around when she meets a handsome stranger in the check-in line up, decides to have a drink with him and then he terrorizes her into making a call that will have a man killed thus causing her to have to run for her life now…oh and did I mention that this man just happens to be her ex-boyfriend who just so happened to leave her 9 years ago alone and pregnant!" she said shouting at him.

Her words hit Jackson harder than any slap in the face would have; he had an uneasy feeling of guilt creep upon him but wouldn't let her see it. He walked up to her grabbing her arm not so gently and pulled her towards him.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Lisa?" he said glaring into her green eyes, which were beginning to shimmer with tears

"Until I believe you _Jack_! I'm not brave like you, if bravery is what you call this," she snarled at him.

"It's survival Leese," he hissed at her.

"Well I have to think about my son also, it's not just me anymore and hasn't been for a long time."

"I am also thinking about _our_ son, his survival and ours," Jackson said, "I lost you both once before because I was foolish but I won't lose either of you again," he said.

Lisa saw that there was fear in his eyes, fear for himself and for her and Jaden, in that moment she saw that he would stop at nothing to protect them. He still held her arm tightly but she moved her free arm around his neck and pulled his lips towards hers locking him in a passionate kiss. This kiss was like no other kiss they had shared in the last few hours, this kiss held an unspoken promise to it from both Jackson and Lisa. Jackson let go of Lisa's other arm and wrapped his arms around her sliding one hand up her back to grasp her hair, the other gently caressing her lower back making her moan. When she moaned he slid his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. When they broke apart completely breathless Lisa glanced at him with her lopsided grin and he laughed.

"Wow, that was some kiss. Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked her still holding her close

"For now, but I think we had better hurry and steal another car before your associate over there finds us," she said pointing through the trees.

Jackson took her hand in his, quickly placing a kiss on her knuckles and then led her behind the trees to a black Chevy Camaro five stalls down; Lisa pulled the gun from where it sat in her waistband and turned off the safety just in case they might need it. The guy was looking the other way when Jackson stepped out from behind the tree line, saw that the driver of the car had been stupid enough to leave the door unlocked, motioned for Lisa to climb in and followed her. He crouched down in the seat while Lisa found the wires they would need to hotwire the car and exposed them. She sparked the two Jackson told her to and the car fired up, twisting the two together she sat up and quickly put on her seatbelt.

The man spun around when he heard the black Camaro at the far northwest corner of the parking lot start up. He un-holstered his gun and aimed it at the passenger side of the car as it sped toward him; the bullet missed them entirely but Lisa's didn't miss her target as he felt something hot and painful burrow into his chest. Lisa pulled the gun in and set it upon her lap and looked at Jackson as they drove out of the parking lot.

"That's two people I've killed today," she stated quietly.

"It was either you or them in both situations, don't forget that. You are not a killer by nature," Jackson said to her.

"Are you a killer by nature?"

"I think you know the answer to that already, you know me better than anyone. Just remind me never to get on your bad side if there's a gun around okay?"

"Alright, don't get on my bad side when there's a gun around. Where are we going now?" she asked him

"To get Jaden and your father," he stated.

"Before we do, we have some unfinished business Jackson."

"What's that?"

"Your retirement…we need to make sure that there will be no one else sent after us."

"I'll take care of that, don't worry."

"No you won't…_we_ will. I want to make sure that they never come after us again," she said looking straight ahead.

After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…or the woman whose family is threatened.

TBC

**A/N Wow! Is it just me or have Lisa and Jackson suddenly changed into two different people? I like that Lisa's getting stronger, at least this keeps in line with the end of the film where she fights back. Again, I know I'm OOC now, but this is so much fun…I just write what my little muse (really it's just the voice in my head) tells me to. Just what is going to happen now? Even I don't know for sure yet…stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter contains sensitive material that you might not like…it contains Lisa's flashback to the day she was raped. I do not wish to offend anyone, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 11**

Jackson studied Lisa out of the corner of his eye; this was not the same woman he had followed for 8 weeks prior. This woman was stronger, fiercer and determined to see things through to the end, no matter what that end was. He was concerned for her; though he smiled inwardly smugly thinking that maybe he had had something to do with this change in her. Perhaps coming back into her life the way he did had been a good thing for her…if only she would tell him what had changed her from the always happy, smiling Lisa he remembered to the woman she was now. He was sure it had something to do with that scar on her chest, and that infuriated him.

While Jackson drove to where she assumed his Uncle was based Lisa watched him out of the corner of her eye. She could see him studying her once again and she got nervous butterflies in her stomach as the tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"What?" she asked him

"I was just thinking about us," he said focusing on the road ahead, "I was wondering what made you change?"

"Change?"

"Yeah, you used to be so full of life...what changed that Lisa?"

She looked at him for a moment before telling him.

"It happened two years ago,"

_2003_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Miami when Lisa Reisert walked out of the grocery store and was making her way to her car, bags in hand and fumbling for her keys. She got the trunk of her car open and put the bags inside and just as she closed the lid she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth with a gloved hand; her purse and keys dropped to the ground.

"Don't make a sound girlie or this will be worse than you can imagine," he said as he dragged her into a dark corner of the underground parking lot nearby.

Lisa struggled against her attacker trying to get away but then felt something cold and metal against her neck. She froze and he took that opportunity to turn her around and force her onto the cold hard ground beneath them. She immediately came out of her shock and kicked at him to try and get away but he was able to dodge her misguided attempt and pinned her beneath him choking her as she tried to scream for help.

His lips were all over her, his breath smelled of alcohol; having choked her so much that her voice was no more than a whisper, and she was near unconsciousness, he let go of her neck and with his free hand began to hike up her skirt and tore her underwear off. The knife was again placed against her throat as he unzipped his pants; she struggled against him to try one last attempt to get away before the inevitable happened but the knife cut her deeply just above her right breast and she closed her eyes and winced at the pain unable to let out a scream; pain from both the knife digging into her flesh and as her assailant forced himself deeply within her.

Despite the blood beginning to flow from the knife wound he continued his assault on her for what seemed like hours to Lisa; finally it all ended. He gave her one last sloppy kiss on her cheek, stood up and zipped up his pants and ran away leaving a shell-shocked Lisa behind. After a few moments she managed to sit up and looked down at her blouse and over the rest of her body; finding her voice once more she released a blood curdling scream as she felt a wave of nausea come over her.

A teenage girl who was collecting shopping carts for the grocery store heard her scream and came running to her aid; all the training she had received could not have prepared her for the sight she was met with. She immediately tore a piece of her uniform and applied pressure to the cut and grabbing her cell phone from her back pocket called 911. Lisa, grateful that it was a woman who found her, clung to the young girl sobbing while they waited help to arrive.

_2005_

Jackson was clutching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He pulled the car over to the side of the road before they had an accident and turned to face Lisa. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she relived in great detail what she had gone through that day; he was completely enraged. He was angry at the man who did this, assuming from the way Lisa told it that this man had never been caught; and mostly angry that he had not been there to protect her. He took a deep breath and then slowly reached out to her placing his hand on her shoulder; she turned to face him and he thought he saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"After that day I told myself one thing," she said looking directly at him.

"That it wasn't your fault," he stated.

"That; and it would never happen again," she said completely focused.

He knew what she meant with those simple words and nodded at her; turning his attention back to the road he pulled onto the pavement and drove the rest of the way to the building the main operations were carried out from. He was more determined now to get his retirement under way so he could be with Lisa and his son; so he could be there to protect Lisa, and perhaps one day find her rapist and make him pay.

Lisa hung up the cell phone and turned to Jackson as they stopped the car in front of a large mansion. It was almost dusk, they had been driving for hours and she had wanted to check on her father and Jaden.

"Dad is going to be alright; he and Jaden are staying at my apartment. Also, Keefe's wife and children pulled through alright, they are going to be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what happens now?"

"By now everyone here knows that I've messed up the Keefe job and is probably going to be gunning for me; however, this is where you could be useful getting us in."

"You mean to use me as bait?"

"In a manner of speaking yes; this is the first job I've ever botched and if I bring the person who caused it my Uncle may be more 'forgiving'. And before you ask, family ties mean nothing to him; just because I'm his nephew does not automatically give me points."

"Just promise me that we won't be separated; at least with you I know I'll be safe."

"I promise…you know after this is all over I may have to steal you," he said leaning in and giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"As long as we go somewhere far from here," she replied.

Jackson then took out a pair of handcuffs he had also stolen from the detective and stuffed into his jacket pocket and proceeded to place them on Lisa.

"Honestly, where do you keep getting this stuff from? I didn't even see you swipe those," she stated.

"I'm quick Leese, now give me the gun."

She handed it to him and he stepped out of the car stuffing it in the waistband of his pants. He closed the buttons on his suit jacket and sauntered to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and pulled Lisa out roughly to make it look real. She struggled against him groggily as he pulled her toward the mansion and into the dimly lit lobby; it took a moment for their eyes to adjust.

"RIPPNER; GET UP HERE NOW," his Uncle's voice bellowed from upstairs.

"How does he know we are here?" Lisa whispered to Jackson as he led her to the staircase

"Cameras," he whispered back.

People around them watched as Jackson pushed Lisa up the stairs smirking. This was the day they had waited for, the day Jackson Rippner failed and would be put down. Matthew Henderson was not a forgiving man and everyone knew he was especially hard on his nephew and would not accept failure. They arrived at the top of the stairs and now stood in front of a large cherry red door at the end of the hall; Jackson knocked.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Here we go Leese, just follow my lead okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly fear clearly evident on her face.

**Please don't be too harsh with your review…I warned you that the rape would be remembered in this chapter in the beginning. That said, I'd still like your opinion so feel free to leave it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again; this chapter contains violence and sensitive material, you've been warned.**

_All disclaimers are still the same, don't own nothing, don't get paid and if you want to sue me all I have of value is a cat and I love my cat (even though she can be a pain)._

**Chapter 12**

Jackson opened the door and pushed Lisa into the room; his Uncle was sitting behind the large mahogany desk looking rather perturbed. Once the door was closed behind them; he stood up and acted ever the gentleman.

"Rippner, why don't you take those handcuffs off of Ms. Reisert; they don't look all that comfortable."

Jackson took the keys out of his pocket and turned to face Lisa, standing between her and his Uncle. He looked into Lisa's eyes and saw that she was nervous but otherwise determined.

"Please sit down; may I offer you something to drink?" Matthew Henderson asked

"No thank you," Jackson said glaring at the man.

"That's enough pleasantries sir…why am I here?" Lisa asked

"Because Ms. Reisert…I need you still."

"Why; Keefe is already dead?"

"That is true, but my nephew here is not."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson said his defences beginning to kick in

The door opened and a big guy about 6'2" and 260 pounds walked in and stood behind Jackson holding him down.

"Allow me to explain…you see Jackson you wanted to retire. This job was to be your last, but you forgot one very important detail…you never retire from this job. The job retires you," he now turned his attention to Lisa, "When the Keefe assignment was given to me I did the initial work on the file deciding where the hit should take place and then I saw that Keefe was to be coming to Miami and staying at the Lux Atlantic Hotel with his lovely family. And guess who was the manager at the hotel and could get us all that we wanted…that's right dear you. Jackson's little high school sweetheart."

Both Jackson and Lisa were seething with anger; they had both been set-up. He had to know about Jaden also and that he was Jackson's child if he knew this much.

"I thought I had nipped your little romance in the bud years ago when I 'convinced' Jackson to leave you before something terrible happened; but then Lena called me from the plane and told me that you two had kissed and made up. Really I'm disappointed to have lost one of my best female operatives but I am quite impressed with you Lisa dear, I think you may have missed your calling."

"So what happens now, are you going to kill both of us and then dump our bodies in the swamp?" Lisa asked cheekily

"Watch your lip missy," the big guy behind Jackson said.

"Thank you Bobby; that's not a bad idea Ms. Reisert but I think perhaps first you might want to say goodbye to the other two men in your life. One of my men should be on his way here now with them" he said sadistically.

"Touch them and you won't leave this office alive," Jackson said to Matthew pulling out of Bobby's grasp and standing.

"No Jackson, it's you who isn't going to leave this office alive. Say goodbye to your sweetheart and welcome to your retirement party."

Another man came into the room and pulled Lisa up out of the chair pulling her out of the room kicking and screaming. Jackson turned to fight Bobby but he was tossed across the room hitting his head on the wall. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his Uncle's smirking face and Lisa struggling crying out his name as she was taken out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackson woke a while later in a cold dark room in the basement. He started to curse at himself for being so foolish and not protecting Lisa better; he should have known it was a trap. He started to wonder if Joe and Jaden were there with them or perhaps that had been a bluff to get a rise out of them. His question was answered when he heard a cry from down the hall.

"MOMMY! Where are you taking my MOMMY?"

"Shut up kid or I'll make you shut up," a man said as he hit Jaden across the face.

Jackson ran up to the door of his cell and shouted out the small window.

"I swear to God if you so much as hurt another hair on my son's head I'll kill you."

"Now that's no way to talk in front of your boy is it Jackson; you wouldn't want him to know what a bastard his father is would you?" Bobby said quietly as he pulled Lisa behind him.

"Where are you taking her?" he said looking at Lisa

"To nicer accommodations, Matthew wants to speak with her in private. After all; you can't have her all to yourself, though I can see why you would," he replied snickering.

Jackson knew exactly what that meant; Lisa was in a lot of trouble and she was beginning to look weary.

"Hang on just a little longer Leese…I'LL COME FOR YOU SOON," he shouted as she was carried up the stairs. "JADEN, are you and your grandpa okay?" he asked his son two doors down from him

"I'm okay Jack, but my face hurts where the bad man hit me. They left grandpa at home, he was hurt though. Are you going to save us?"

"If it's the last thing I do kiddo; I promise."

Bobby carried Lisa upstairs and took her into one of the more spacious bedrooms. He tossed her onto the bed and took a really good look at her. Despite the bruises and cuts she had sustained throughout her ordeal he could see that she was a lovely young woman and really could understand why Jackson wanted her so badly. She looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes; she slowly shuffled up to the head of the bed away from Bobby as he began to step toward her.

"I hope you aren't planning what I think you are Bobby?" Matthew said from a darkened corner. "Get out," he said sternly.

"Yes sir."

Matthew stepped out of the shadows and over to the bar pouring himself and Lisa each a glass of champagne.

"I am sorry that we didn't get to meet before Lisa; if I had known then what I know now you I would have seen your potential and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I believe the score sits at us 1 and you 2; that's very impressive for someone with no assassin training."

"I do what I have to do; after all as Jackson says it's all about survival right?"

"It certainly is Ms. Reisert," he said handing her the champagne and eyeing her from head to toe.

He took a sip of the champagne, Lisa did not; instead she put the glass down on the table beside her and shifted herself so she could try to make an escape. He observed her from the corner of his eye as he also put his glass down and as she made a run for the door grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the wall knocking the wind out of her. He stood in front of her trapping her where she stood.

"You know I was far too quick last time; but now we have all the time in the world," he said exposing the scar from the knife on her chest and fingering it. "Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy you properly this time as often as I want."

Realization dawned on Lisa; it was Matthew who had raped her. As he leaned in to kiss her neck she became filled with rage. She focused all her rage into a single head-butt causing him to stumble back; she ran to the bedroom door and tried to open it futilely. She then began to pound on the door hoping against hope that Jackson was coming and would hear her.

"JACKSON, SOMEBODY HELP!" she shouted.

Matthew rubbed his forehead and felt the trickle of blood just above his hairline; he spun around, momentarily losing his balance and grabbed Lisa from the door throwing her onto the floor. He then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up pushing her onto the bed and pinning her beneath him.

"That was not smart Lisa, not smart at all. I was going to be gentle, but now…" his voice trailed off as he forced her skirt up and tore off her underwear. The sounds of fighting were heard in the hallway and then a gunshot; Matthew either didn't register the struggle going on in the hall or figured his men had the problem settled. He couldn't be more wrong. The door flew open as the lock was shot off and he was flung off of Lisa by a very angry Jackson.

"Get off her NOW!"

Matthew looked into his nephew's face and saw the gun he had taken from Bobby; he wasn't overly concerned because he knew Jackson was a lousy shot. Lisa got up and stood on the far side of the room; wiping the tear away.

"Put the gun down Jackson, you know you can't fire a gun worth shit."

"Tell that to the guy in the hall and tell that to Bobby. Even I can't miss at this range," he looked over to Lisa, "are you alright?"

It was a stupid question but she knew what he meant. He was really asking her if he had gotten there in time; she nodded her head.

"It was him, two years ago in the parking lot," she said quietly, "he admitted it," she said with an icy glare that could rival Jackson's in her emerald eyes.

Jackson looked back at Matthew as the words she said sunk in. With rage filling him he checked the barrel of the gun he held to make sure he still had bullets; he knew what he had to do, family ties be dammed. He knew that Lisa secretly wanted revenge for what had been done to her but she had already killed enough people today. Jackson turned to her,

"It's okay Leese, go wait for me with Jaden. He's waiting in a car outside; I'll take care of this."

Lisa pulled her skirt the rest of the way down and ran out of the room; she did not want to stay and watch what Jackson would do to him. Matthew cleared his throat and Jackson once again focused on him.

"So what now, what are you going to do to me?"

"Kill you of course, but before I do I have to ask why you did it? Why would you rape a young woman when you had Aunt Carol and your many girlfriends? I've done some very questionable stuff over the years but I would never resort to rape."

"It's simple my boy, you had her; I wanted her so I took her."

"Well I know for a fact that you will never hurt anyone again, especially **my family**."

**BANG!** Jackson saw a flicker of fear in Matthew's eyes as he fired the gun; the bullet killed Matthew instantly entering between the eyes. It was quicker than Jackson would have preferred but Lisa and Jaden were waiting for him outside. He wiped the gun down and dropped it beside the body; he then walked down the stairs and looked at anyone still there with an unspoken threat. It was understood by all that Jackson Rippner was now retired and was completely off limits unless they wanted to end up the same way. He strolled outside and to the car which Lisa had already started; she sat in the back seat holding Jaden and he got in behind the steering wheel.

"Is it done?" she asked quietly

"Yes, no one will bother us anymore," he said pulling away from the mansion and stealing a glance at her in the mirror. "Is he alright?"

"He's got a nice shiner but he'll be okay; he plays hockey, soccer, rugby, a lot of sports; this is nothing."

"Jack, are you going to stay with mommy and me now?"

"If that's alright with you I would like to?"

"I suppose, I've been the man of the house long enough now so if you want the job it's yours."

Both Jackson and Lisa laughed; the kid was certainly more mature than other kids his age and definitely had Lisa's quirky sense of humour.

"What are we going to tell grandpa; we all look terrible?"

"Ask your mother, she's much better at telling stories than I am," he said winking at Lisa.

"Did you call your dad? Jaden said they left him behind."

"I called my neighbour who said he was taken to the hospital so we'd better go by there first so he doesn't worry too much."

"At least he'll know you both are safe…me he'll probably want arrested."

"I think I can convince him otherwise…I still have him wrapped around my little finger," she said smirking at him.

For the first time since Jackson had left Lisa 9 years ago he finally felt complete again. He was free of a life he hadn't really even wanted in the first place. As they stopped at an intersection Jaden leaned forward and turned on the radio.

"Yay, I like this group…this song is one of their best," he commented as he sat back down.

"Which group is that honey?" Lisa asked

"They're called Reliant K, they're cool."

Jackson chuckled softly as he saw Lisa roll her eyes; to an eight year old, pretty much everything was cool, she heard it everyday. He focused on the road keeping to the speed limit as they made their way back to Miami and listened to the lyrics of the song. It was as if it were speaking about him.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise,_

_Coming up over the Pacific and,_

_You might think I'm losing my mind,_

_But I will shy away from the specifics._

'_Cause I don't want you to know where I am,_

'_Cause then you'll see my heart,_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line; well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there, well I never should have said,_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became,_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to try and never become that way again_

'_Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

He stole one last glance in the mirror and saw Lisa glancing up at him also. They both smiled; they knew that the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one but they would face it together.

**A/N I know lyrics are wrong...but they fit so well :) I think this might be the end for this story, it feels like the end of this portion. I hope you've enjoyed it (I enjoyed writing it)…I know it might have ended too quickly but I'm beginning to run out of ideas. I do have some thoughts for a sequel though that I hope to start writing right away. Review and let me know if you all think that's a good idea. Thanks for reading and Happy belated Thanksgiving to all the American readers out there.**


End file.
